marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Latin Junta
Basics The Junta utilize speed and reconnaissance to take the enemy by surprise. Their units deal high damage though they can be fragile. They have a lot of short range indirect fire weapons, and use chemical warfare to control ground or deal damage over time. Backstory When the United Republic expanded into Central America the nations of Latin America were powerless to stop their northern neighbors from colonizing and undermining them one by one. As a result of the steady expansion by the United Republic into Latin American territory, the remaining free states in South America saw an increase in civil unrest and bickering amongst politicians. In order to respond to the riots and mob law that took hold in the countryside, the armies of the remaining independent nations of South America performed a coup to restore law and order, after which the combined military dictatorship that surfaced called itself the “Latin Junta”. The Latin Junta, after establishing full power over its territories, began to torture, maim, and kill any potential Republic sympathizers and enemies of the state. Many of these public executions were performed by both military tribunals and Junta backed lynch mobs. Initially, the Latin Junta gathered supplies through stealing United Republic supplies or through the support of any faction that were willing to arm them, whether it be short sighted American conglomerates, Soviet arms dealers and even Shogun diplomats. This assistance often came at a hefty cost however, therefore the Junta began to look for domestic solutions to adequately arm them for any hostiles that may dare threaten them. Althugh the Latin Junta had a severe lack of industrialized cities and factories, they did have plenty of heavy industry. This allowed the Junta to produce some of their equipment locally, however their lack of expertises in military hardware development, coupled with a shortage of facilities led the Latin Junta to save their facilities for the most crucial military hardware production. With this in mind, the Latin Junta began retrofitting existing industrial vehicles for combat to fill the remaining void that could not be covered by its infantrymen. Meanwhile, the Latin Junta also began to experiment with the natural toxins found within the hostile Jungles of the continent to devastating effect, using enemies of the state and traitors as human experiments. The junta's soon found that their crackdown on Liberals and Capitalists had created a void which was suddenly being filled by Socialists and Communists, finding that many of their own soldiers, many of whom came from impoverished backgrounds, sympathized with these new ideologies the junta's sought to make them their own. In an action that may well have shaped the course of history, the junta commanders adopted elements of Socialist ideology, bringing it under their direct control, thus allowing them to shape it into a source of social harmony. This helped them establish their legitimacy with the people as the Southern America’s true leaders. In 1925 the United Republic began expanding further south into the Amazonian Basin. After several months of intense jungle warfare, Brazil’s military found itself slowly losing ground to a relentless and almost effortless UR advance. In September of that same year the Junta military forces of Brazil, Argentina and Chile met in Rio de Janeiro to discuss Brazil’s request for a military alliance against the UR. After only a week of negotiations the junta's agreed to the formation of the Supreme Council of Latin Junta and signed the treaty of mutual security assistance and military integration. Peru, Bolivia, Uruguay and Paraguay joined a few months later, having witnessed the striking success of the Latin Junta in turning the tide against the United Republic in the Amazon. When the uprisings began in earnest in the United Republic colonies during the spring of 1928 the Latin Junta felt pressure domestically to assist their neighbors in their time of need. Realizing that defending themselves from the United Republic and actively wresting a nation away from the Junta’s sworn enemies were two significantly different operations, the leaders of the Latin Junta reached out to the Soviet Union for assistance. The Soviet Union offered both vital war supplies and expert subversion to aid the Latin Junta in their venture. This alliance allowed the Junta to win its first major victory in 1930 with the uprising in Venezuela. The populist desire to overthrow the United Republic allowed the Junta to liberate the country and established the coalition’s reputation in Latin America as a liberators, such as the region hadn't seen since Simon Bolivar and José de San Martín. By 1933 the Latin Junta had liberated everything below Panama and had spent the last 2 years laying siege to the heavily fortified Panama Canal Zone. During this time the nations that had been liberated learned that dissidence was not tolerated, and that those who had sided with the United Republic were systematically eliminated and those who were thought not to support the Junta's ideology were often marginalized in society. The single greatest shock to many of these nations’ citizens was their instant assimilation into the Latin Junta. Often within days of a countries liberation they would find themselves with a local junta placed in power and the dissident purges would begin, often with the large land owners first. 1934 was a year of great internal bloodshed within the ranks of the junta as well as the people; the leadership had gotten wind of a Soviet backed coup about to overthrow them, so they struck pre-emotively. Within hours all the Soviet officials, Juan Peron, the Soviets inside man and his followers were rounded up. It is said that almost 6,000 heads were shipped back to Moscow that year. While the Fortress Panama had slowed the Junta's liberation the Junta began slipping supplies through the Caribbean Sea, supporting the growing domestic rebellions in the Caribbean Islands and Central America. By 1936 Panama was being besieged by the Latin Junta for half a decade, so the desperate United Republic offered to negotiate terms with the Latin Junta for open access to the canal in exchange for returning the canal to Latin American rule. When the treaty was finalized in 1937 the United Republic had only two holdings in Latin America remaining, the northern half of Mexico and Cuba. The United Republic drew the Latin Junta to a bloody stalemate for two years while it constructed the Southern Boarder Defense Network, a massive fortified bunker and trench system inspired by the Red Wall to hold back any possible Latin Junta advances into the United Republic proper. In 1939 the United Republic again vouched for peace, having completed the wall and offered the return of Cuba and Northern Mexico to domestic rule and exchange the Latin Junta promising to keep those regions de-militarized. With their campaign for liberation complete the commanders of the Latin Junta feared that other factions may wish to prey upon them, so they decided to pre-emptively destabilize other nations, as to occupy them in quelling domestic unrest. This turned their focus on Africa and the Pacific, supporting the African Warlords against the European Alliance and the locals in South East Asia against the Shogun Empire , although the latter ended up being futile. Whether there will be reprisals for their actions is yet unknown. Category:Factions